


WHAT?

by CarolSking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Kissing, Post-War, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolSking/pseuds/CarolSking
Summary: They have a little chat after sex.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Italian so I'm sorry for my bad english but I want to improve my language skills so I said to myself... why not write about something I like? Enjoy
> 
> The characters in this story are not mine: they belong to JK Rowling, whom I happen to not be.

"I have to go soon…" said Hermione still panting from the orgasm she had just reached as she rolled beside Draco in his apartment bed.

"What? But today is Saturday" Draco replied turning his face to look at her.  
Hermione took his left wrist to see the time and with a sigh said "Next week is Halloween and the others go to Hagrid's to pick the pumpkins."

"The others?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

“Yes… Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna Neville. The others… you know…friends. You can come too if you want.” Hermione replied.

"What? And why should I? "

"Because you too are now a friend."

"Believe me Granger we are many things but certainly not friends ... and then the others" he said, emphasizing particularly the word "They wouldn't be very happy to see me."

"Yes, maybe you're right" Hermione replied thoughtfully and after a few minutes of silence she asked "So what are we?"

"What?"

"If we are not friends what are we?" she repeated.

"Two people having sex?"

"Only sex?"

"Yes, we've already talked about it ... it's nothing, it's just ... sex"

“AhAhaha..only sex? You know it's not just sex anymore."

"Not I don't know ... how do you know?" Draco asked as he turned towards her, propping himself up with his elbow and placing a light kiss on Hermione's shoulder.

"Mmm let me think ... we spend most nights together ..."

"Well, you have to stay somewhere ..." he cut her off, placing another light kiss on her collarbone.

"... A few weeks ago I told you that I liked the scent of lavender and since then there is always a fresh bouquet on your bedside table ..." Hermione continued, listing with her fingers.

".... I like lavender too ..." Another peck on the neck.

"... In the kitchen there are cereals with raisins and I know they are not yours because you hate raisins ..."

"... Mippy was wrong to buy them ..." Another kiss.

"... In your bathroom you took out the pink toothbrush from your set ..."

"... Well no one is a lover of morning breath ..." Another kiss.

"... And when we finish having sex you hug me and give me light kisses on the shoulder ..."

“… This isn't true…” Draco didn't finish his sentence realizing that this was exactly what he was doing. He broke away and fell onto his back with a sigh.

"Have you seen Ah?" Hermione teased him.

"This doesn't mean anything."

"Mmmh yes maybe you're right." said Hermione getting out of bed pulling the silk sheets behind her to cover herself leaving Malfoy completely exposed and vulnerable.

He suddenly turned on his stomach to reach the sheet to hold it and drag it back to the bed with Hermione falling back on the mattress.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said trapping her under him.

"From others…"

"Mmm no don't go ..." he complained.

"I have to go. I made a commitment! "

"Yes, but it's cold outside, it's raining and those pumpkins will be all dirty with mud, while if you stay in bed with me you can stay under the sheets all afternoon  
... Mippy can make hot chocolate with marshmellows as you like."

“Do you also know why I know it's not just sex between us anymore? Because every time I have to leave, you find an excuse to make me stay… and when you want a person not to leave, even after sex, it's because it's not just sex anymore. "

Hermione started to get up pushing her hands on Draco's bare chest so that she could get up and start dressing.  
Draco watched her put on her jeans and t-shirt running a hand through his hair, sighing.

"See you," Hermione said taking the bag off the floor in the place it had fallen the night before.  
She bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Draco grabbed her wrist before she could pull up and walk away.

"For the record, I really like the smell of lavender." 

"Yes I know"


End file.
